Tidal Wave Of Pride
Summary The episodes begins with a massive peace of ice braking off an iceberg and causing a massive wave, that understandably spooks some seals around it. We next change locations to a place called Cold Water Heaven. We see, by the banners, that there is extreme sports weekend taking place on the beach. the beach itself is full of people especially surfers. We next cut to just off the cost of cold water heaven, were we find the Rescue Heroe's ship anchored just off shore, with Wendy Waters, Rocky Canyon and Sandy beach on board, they are there for the extreme sports weekend. Sandy beach is putting on a surfing exhibition and judging the surfing contest. He quickly leaves to perform his exhibition. Near the beach, a young teen aged boy, in orange board shorts, with a green stripe and short blond hair, is practicing for the surfing contest and having fun riding a wave. His fun comes to an end as another teen aged boy surfer in blue and white board shorts and long brown hair, jumps off a higher wave and lands almost on top of him! The water is disturbed, pushing the surfer in the orange board shorts up along the wall of the wave. He then looses his balance and wipes out. Now on the beach, we see the surfer in the blue and white board shorts has an evil smirk on his face. The surfer in the orange shorts washes up near the beach, after spiting out a mouth full of water, he stands and tells the surfer in the blue board shorts to " watch what your doing!" The teen in the blue shorts responds "No! you watch what i'm doing! maybe you'll learn something!" Implying its all the teen in the orange shorts own fault that he wiped out, who shakes his head. Sandy finishes his exhibition and steps onto the beach. The teen in the orange board shorts nervelessly introduces himself to sandy as Colin. He tells sandy that hes glad hes not competing as he would not stand a chance against him. The teen in the blue trunks, who Colin calls Bret points that he would. He then tells Sandy that he had better get use to not being the best surfer around. Sandy tells him that it takes more then the talent he has to be a surfer, it also takes respect for the wave and your fellow surfer. Bret refutes sandy as grandpa and shrugs off his advice. Colin tells Sandy that Brets always like that, sandy tells him that it take some people more time to learn respect. At the surfing contest, Bret and Colin, avoid wiping out and make it to the final round, were they face each other. As the round begins, Bret intentionally bumps Colin's surfboard which knocks him off. Bret, then, surfs right onto the beach and asks for his metal. Sandy tells him that Colin won and he was disqualified for knocking Colin of his surfboard. Bret dismisses this as Sandy being jealous, that he is better then sandy and storms off! Meanwhile, Wendy and rocky are playfully trying to splash each other with cold water from a cooler they brought along. They get word of a tidal wave heading right for cold water heaven. They quickly spring into action, along with Billy and Sandy to evacuate the beach and stop the tidal wave. As this is happening, Bret, still dissatisfied with being disqualified and looking to prove he is the better surfer, finds Colin waxing his board. He condescendingly points out that Colin is wearing his mettle and challenges Colin to a rematch, as the waves picking up due to increased wind. Despite the rest of the surfers egging him on, Colin wont go for it. He changes his mind when Bret dares him. They paddle out to face off against each other unaware of the massive wave coming toward the island! By this point Rocky has completed the evacuation of the beach and sandy has helps a young man with his sail boat as the wave nears the beach. Little do they know, Colin and Bret are padding their way out to sea, were the wave is. The two catch a big wave and stand up to ride it. Then Colin notices just how big the wave is and gets back on his knees. Bret mocks him for his caution and rides on. Bret then, misjudges the wave and wipes out. His board is split in half by the wave, one part strikes him the back and knocks him out. Colin paddles over to were Bret is and saves him from drowning by pulling him onto his surfboard. by this point the rescue heroes have evacuated the town and are now trying to figure out how to stop the wave. Wendy catches site of Colin and Bret, who are being pounded by the surf, she send their coordinates to sandy who makes his way to them. meanwhile Billy comes up with the idea of creating a counter wave to counteract the approaching tidal wave by causing a rock slid. He sends rocky to a cliff to set charges and knock the rocks down. As this is happening, sandy has reached Colin and Bret. Bert wakes up and Colin tells him he save his life. Bret thanks him and they both climb on to Sandy's powered surfboard, which brakes down stranding them. As this is happening, Billy and Rocky are placing explosive charges to blow the cliff side at the top and bottom of the cliff, for the counter wave. They detonate the charges and start the counter wave, which is heading right for Colin and Bret, which is were the to waves are going to hit each other! Wendy quickly makes her way back to were Colin, Bret and sandy are, as the waves are about to come together! she drops a basket and saves them just before the waves hit each other. Bret apologies for they way he's been to Colin. The two promise to teach each other some surfing moves the next day. Category:Episodes